


Worthy Of A Miracle

by Valconix



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Chloe finds out, Drunk Chloe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lucifer singing, Mild Smut, Protective Lucifer, Texting, Therapy, There is smut., Tribe Night Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valconix/pseuds/Valconix
Summary: When Lucifer hands in his resignation, Chloe can’t help but feel the sting even though she’s in a relationship with Pierce.





	1. Conflicting Relations

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so...I’m back. Cheers. <3
> 
> Please Kudos and I hope you enjoy.

“Detective...might I borrow you for a moment?”

Lucifer’s voice is different to the usual charming demure, something off. Colder. Final about it all, Chloe raises her eyes from the computer screen steeling herself for another confession about witness intimidation or snack-based vandalism again, she sighs heavily.

“Sure, what’s up?”

“I just wanted to say thank you-” his voice falters slightly. “For everything Detective.” 

He’s staring at her almost like he did in the courtroom, but this is different- _sadder_. The years of her detective instinct quickly analyzes the way the fingers against his side are clenched and strained white mixed with the way the muscles in his jaw are taught and still. His suit is forgone for a simple button down and slacks, Her mouth unconsciously drops open when the realization begins creeping in.

“What?” She stands abruptly maintaining constant eye contact. “Lucifer what’s wrong?” 

She’s dreading it, the pit of her stomach dropping out while a minor tremor works through her fingers. 

 _Please_ _don’t..._

“I thought it be best to inform you before.” He takes a deep breath, “I’m handing in my resignation letter to the lieutenant.”

_No..._

“Oh...” is all she can muster after the sudden surprise, diverting energy to the ‘ _not-crying_ _’_ section of her brain. But the truth is she can see where it’s coming from, She can see how uncomfortable he is when her and Pierce come in through the doors with their morning coffee in hand or when he arrives laughing and smiling with her on a case. The tension is getting a little bit too awkward, so why when this should be some sort of relief, feel so wrong? 

“I mean, is everything okay? Is it LUX?” Her voice becoming faster, gesturing wildly. ”I’m sure you could get a leave of absence for a bit if it was?” 

“No need Detective, LUX has been granted the luxury of expanding to Las Vegas. Unfortunately my devotion will be to it, of course.” 

“Okay.” 

It shouldn’t matter anymore, it really shouldn’t...he had his chance and gave it up, she’s happy with Pierce. Trusty, reliable Pierce. The man who gave her affection and attention when she needs it, not when he felt like it _\- okay maybe it’s a little bit one sided on her part but he’s trying unlike Lucifer._

“Detective?” His voice snapping her from her daydream.

“Right-yeah sorry.” His eyes drop to the floor with a hint of hurt. 

Chloe moves around her desk roughly pulling him to the side of the office away from the Pierces section. “Please stay, I can talk to Marcus, maybe we can sort something out?” Her voice sounding hopeful.

Lucifer scoffs, his eyes a little colder and a little more shielded from the use of her boyfriends forename.

“I’m sure you wouldn’t miss me Detective with albeit a more inferior specimen but you have Pierce now.”  His annoyed tone clear through the usual frivolous one.

“Marcus is a good man Lucifer.” Chloe felt the rage building inside her from what she was felt was an unprovoked attack.

“Well I’m sure his Parent-teacher conference would beg to differ detective but it will just be the pair of you now so it’s not any of my business.” He snaps back in frustration.

“Damn right it’s not your business! So is this what this resignation thing is about!? Me and Pierce?” She asked bluntly, her voice raising a little louder than she wanted, Lucifer’s stance becoming more defensive while his facial expression gradually changes more stoic by the second. 

“Why does it matter!? What will talking about IT achieve Detective!? Whenever I bring up the topic of that fridge-built idiot encroaching on our partnership I’m dismissed!” He bellows loudly drawing several officers locally to turn their heads, his body tense his jaw clenched.

“Oh and your innocent in all this!?” She shouts back anger flaring under his disregard for a private conversation. Arms folded, eyebrows knitted. “Everything YOU’VE put me through: blanking me, drug use-threatening witnesses, oh and I don’t know maybe when you fucking left and got married!? and NOW this is too much FOR YOU!?”

She watches him closely trembling with fury, her arms crossed over to shield herself from the inevitable fallout that’s about to take place.

But it never comes,

He takes a deep breath, his deep obsidian eyes looking at her with regret and sadness, his voice drops to a pleading whisper for her to understand. “I’m...done Detective...I’m done being the third wheel... i can-“ his head tilts and his eyes dance on the precipice of tears.

 

”Chloe...I’m done trying to be worthy.”

 

Then, It hits all at once.

The Jealousy in his voice, the sadness in his eyes, the pain he’s gone through watching her get closer to someone else, his explosive final confession. 

But it’s too late.

Before she can open her mouth and at least salvage anything he’s gone into Pierces office and closed the door.

* * *

 

“So that’s it.”

Lucifer’s watching Cain like a hawk while he’s reads through his letter aimlessly before tossing into a Human resource pile next to him.

“Yes. Now can we get on with this, I am one very busy Devil.” He grits through sharp teeth.

“So she really did have free will after all.” He carelessly throws back while scrolling through his computer.

“She does.”  Twisting the ring on his finger while he sits on the chair. “Now may I leave Lieutenant?” Gesturing towards the door.

“Go figure.” His biceps bulge as he folds his arms and leans back on his chair.

“Hang on, so your leaving now? Away from Los Angeles. Completely. Away from Chloe?” He stands up, moving round the table to lean against the desk folding his arms once again while his eyebrows raise in disbelief.

“She’s made her choice lieutenant, no matter how much of a poor one it is. It is hers.” Lucifer emphazises while sitting back, his stance with an almost predatory aura about him. “I’ll have a leaving party due at LUX soon, don’t expect an invite. Then I shall be leaving for Las Vegas.” 

“Sin City, you’re so predictable.”

“Maybe so, but at least it will give me time. Space to think.” Lucifer distractedly says, interrupted by Cains monotone voice.

“I make her happy Lucifer, that’s all you want right? Chloe’s happiness?”

“Undoubtedly you do, but do well to remember-“ instantly Lucifer’s in-front of Cain, an all encompassing presence his eyes blazing with a bottomless depth of fire, his voice low and dangerous. “If you ever mistreat her. Ever harm her, ever look at her with even a fraction of loathing. Nothing in this universe will stop me from coming for you.” 

He steps back, relishing in the way Cains fingers grip the table with unhinged fear, straightening his suit with one last flourish before turning and exiting the room.

***

Chloe watches from her desk as Lucifer left the Lieutenants office with a loud slam and a final glance at her. 

One look from him from across the void, their eyes meeting, A soft real smile and a affectionate look which flutters the heart in her chest, before being interrupted by a young lab tech with a unhealthy hugging addiction, especially when it came to Lucifer, partly because he never reciprocated them. But this time is different, she watches him lift his strong arms and wrap around her fully before lowering his chin on her shoulder and pulling her in. 

All this looked Different. Platonically Intimate and close like a family get together. The smile on Ella’s face looks like she’s going to split in two and it definitely will be there for a while after, maybe even the whole year. This in which did NOT make her jealous...not at all. Nope. 

From her desk she watches Dan join them as they pull apart, a small smile on Lucifer’s face when Dan pats his shoulder nodding at Chloe and whispering in his ear. A soft line uttered unheard by her ears, watching him look at the floor before responding and shaking his head to Dans disappointment.

Chloe watches him leave, women falling over the door to say goodbye but this time he barely responded. She looks at him climbing the stairs dejected from the baying crowds, his expensive shoes giving their last lap of the precinct. After losing sight of him, she’d come to the realization that it hurts. It really hurt, that their last talk had been an argument over her and Pierce and where he _kinda_ metaphorically admitted that he wanted to be with her. _To be worthy of her._

“Chloe.” A dull voice broke her out of her thoughts.

“Huh, what?” She aimlessly stared up at the sound to find Marcus standing on the other side of her desk.

“I said, you’re gunna chew through your pen.” She rubs her lips looking for evidence. “Anyway how about dinner tonight? My place, I can cook you that vegetable linguini you liked?”

She didn’t like it but hadn’t had the heart to tell him, carrots and undercooked aubergine did not constitute a vegetarian dish. Taking every effort not to scrunch up her nose like Trixie does when she doesn’t like the sound of foods that are healthier than chocolate cake.

“Yeah that sounds good, Dans got Trixie so should be nice.” She spots Dan walking past the bullpen in her eye-line “actually I gotta talk logistics with him so I’ll see you tonight.” 

Chloe doesn’t wait for a reply before dashing past, making a beeline for Dan who was rifling through a stack of archive files. 

_Okay just regular old Chloe, casual and cool Chloe._

“HEY DAN!” She shouts several decibels higher than intended causing Dan to jump before turning round and frowning at her.

“Jesus Chloe, anyone would think you were Lucifer playing pranks like that!” 

“Yeah” she barks out a forced laugh, Chloe nervously pitches. “Anyway so speaking of Lucif-“

Dan cut her off. 

“Man that guy was a weirdo but I’ll miss him, look what he did to Santiago” he points towards a blonde muscular officer who’s trying to stand up from his chair which looks superglued to him.

Chloe raises her voice to cut him off. “Hilarious, now speaking of Luci-“

Dan cut her off again, “Word around the bullpen is Santiago took one of the receptionist out for a meal and guilt tripped her into paying for it all.” He slams the cabinet shut. “Lucifer found out about it and has been torturing the guy for the last week. Hilarious, oh that reminds me, di-“

“DAN! WHAT DID YOU ASK LUCIFER?” She shouts her interruption. Dans eyes widen in disbelief but Chloe notices that he’s giving off an air of nervousness as if she shouldn’t have seen what occurred. Chloe gave her best death stare before Dan breaths out a conceited sigh and faces her fully.

“Just that...Lucifer’s invited us all to a party at LUX before he leaves, you know the gang and I asked if he invited you but he didn’t.” She couldn’t stop her mouth from opening or the hurt blossoming throughout her chest. Dan continues offering the smallest of olive branches.

“Look he just claimed that your much too busy with Pierce to bother with him and I get it.”

Dan took Chloe’s clenched fists into account, holding his hands up in surrender. “Don’t shoot the messenger Chloe. He’s got a point.”

Dan’s called over by another officer, as he passes Dan taps her on the shoulder with the file offering a small sign of support.

“That’s not true.” She breathes out in sadness.

IT WAS true. The truth is, ever since her and Marcus had become an item, things were becoming increasingly worse, Pierce kept pushing him out constantly to work with Dan or sending him over to Ella, her tolerance for him definitely became lower because she’d getting closer to Marcus. Leads being followed up without him. Hell, she even forgot to call him one day. 

Maybe it was as bad as everyone was making out. 

She needs someone to be on her side, someone who would understand. 

Ella. Ella makes everything better.

* * *

Two hours later and Chloe still couldn’t find Ella anywhere. Just as she was about to give up Ella came bounding into her office engrossed on her phone not even noticing Chloe standing quite close to her. A smile graces her lips before bopping her head side to side as she types back, Chloe clears her throat loudly.

“Oh. OhhhhhhChloe-hey girl, what’s up?” The normally bouncy, friendly tech is now terribly nervous in her presence.

Chloe scoffed loudly “why is everyone acting SO weird today.” 

Ella’s eyes widen in horror. “Oh you...don’t know? Lucifer handed in his resignat-“

Chloe stares at Ella as if she grown a second head. “Yeah of course I know.” Following Ella with her eyes she walks past, placing her phone on the counter top next to Chloe while searching through a stack of neatly aligned folders.

“Dude is going to Las Vegas, so lucky. I mean I can’t go anymore after last time but he can so that’s cool.” Chloe opens her mouth to respond but Ella spoke first “OH! Here.” She handed a folder to her.

“Allister file you were asking for. So cool about the party right? I’m thinking we get the tribe together rock up limo-style whaddaya say!?” She watches as Ella bounce up and down ecstatically. 

Chloe shifts on her feet glancing at the file. “I uh-wasn’t invited...”

Ella stops, frozen in place staring at her with those big brown eyes “what?” She pauses. ”I mean-what!?”

“Yeah I mean Marcus and I will probably do something instead.” she tries hard to play it off at not sounding disappointed about being left out. Ella reaches out and grabs her hand.

“Chloe come on-Lucifer’s LAST night in LA and you want to spend it with Pierce?”

She does have a point.

“But I’m not invited Ella...” Ella looks at her with a bemused grin. 

“Really Chloe? The man is CRAZY about you and you think your not gunna get in because of a little invite!? Ella laughs. “Stop making moon eyes at Pierce and come for a Tribe night out!”

Chloe decides to leave the question about Lucifer being crazy about her and also the way the blood rushes to her cheeks over the thought of it. She nods far too fast, _damn that man._

“Okay good. Now it’s all sorted I’ll give you a time tomorrow. Okay, now I have to talk to Santiago about using my molding adhesive so be right back.” Ella bounds past her with a frown. “Santiago I swear my brothers aren’t gunna like that you keep messing with m-“ Ella’s voice cut silent by the door as Chloe lingers inside for a moment to think.

Before she could even begin to decipher today’s events Ella’s phone vibrates on the counter-top highlighting her ex-partners name, Chloe picks it up reading the alert before swiping along the phone to bring up the messages.

_L: You know your always welcome at LUX Miss Lopez, at your persistence I’ll reserve a booth for you, but when you have Maze I really see no need._

So Lucifer was texting everyone besides her, she couldn’t even get him to answer the phone half the time let alone respond to serious text messages. Okay most of them were to come in but he could have at least text back ONCE. He did call sometimes. Okay well all the time but still. Chloe can feel the anxiety rising again. So she did what any other logical woman would do, picked up the phone and typed back.

_E: Sooo, how come you didn’t invite Chloe?  
_

The panic set in straight after, the hell was she doing!? It seems Lucifer’s departure is causing her mind to react like a madwoman. Before her inevitable mental breakdown happens, the phone buzzed on the surface.

_L: It’s complicated. As much as I would love to invite the Detective, it would be incredibly stupid for me to do so.  
_

Chloe sighs loudly, all these cryptic answers were such a crock of shit. Quickly glancing through the blinds to try and spot the tech, who she quickly found holding one shoe threateningly at the cowering chair bound man.  Chloe mentally weighs up the pros and cons of using her friends phone for her own gains, she replies quickly.

_E: I know it’s complicated but why is it stupid?  
_

Immediately, a response dings the phone.

_L: Because Miss Lopez, every time I see her, I have a reason to stay. Now I have my appointment with my therapist so I will see you tomorrow. Take care.  
_

_Oh god._

She was well and truly screwed. Not only did that message change her whole outlook, that cryptic romance thing she hates causes her heart to do strange flips. How can one man be such an idiot one moment, then say something so romantic she forgets she’s even in a relationship?

Before Ella returns, she deletes the messages and places the phone back on the surface before leaving with only one thing on her mind.

* * *

“Now I know this is not my usual slot, but I actually have to inform you-“ Lucifer exclaims before he’s cut off.

“YOU’RE LEAVING!?” Linda shouts over him, standing from her desk with frustration before walking round to her chair.

“Yahtzee! Yes Doctor, I’m afraid my times come.” Her eyes wide in horror, Lucifer immediately clicks on. “Dad-no I’m not returning to that infernal place, I’m leaving for Las Vegas.”

Linda’s breathes a sigh of relief before a frown crosses her face.

“Why? Why leave now?”

Lucifer crosses his legs casually and leans back. “LUX is expanding and I will need to oversee everything.”

“Try again Lucifer. Why now?” She mirrors his posture, tapping her pen on her notepad.

He sighs defeatedly. “I have no reason to be here any longer.” 

Linda responds with a casual shrug.

“I’m pretty sure that not true. Chloe’s a reason, the LAPD is a reason, Also since when did Lucifer Morningstar need a reason to be anywhere?” She shoots back calmly.

“He didn’t-he doesn’t.” he falters.  “Doctor, but in my particular case the reason has ceased to be.”

“And why has that reason ceased to be?” A hint of a smile peers opposite him.

“The Detective has decided that Pierce is a suitable partner for herself, therefore I am no longer needed.” He sounds shielded, guarded from possible pain, Linda remains particularly calm.

“She told you that?”

“Not in words per say but her actions speak for itself.” He sighs disinterested.

“And how did Chloe react when you told her you were leaving?” She leans in curiously.

Lucifer’s gaze drops to the floor. “We argued and I told her, I was tired of being the third wheel.” He mumbles the next line. “And tired of trying to be worthy.”

Linda sat back again writing notes on her pad. “You say you were trying to be worthy, why?”

“I am the Devil Doctor you know this, you’ve seen what I am. The detective is a woman of Logic, justice...Grace.” Lucifer held the last word like the end of a poem before Linda interjects.

“Are you says saying Chloe is an angel?” Linda’s head tilts her voice questioning with inflection. “Metaphorically of course. Would you say she’s...like a shadow of your former self? Everything you wish you could be?” 

Silence and tension settle in the air like sprayed chemicals. He leans forward swapping his crossed legs over.

“Doctor, I have walked this earth for more than you or anyone could comprehend,  I’ve indulged in everything that could possibly be on this earth.” He paused before returning to her gaze, his voice softer this time with a smile on his lips. “Then Chloe came along, a woman who was immune to my powers, who made me vulnerable and was Literally a gift from Dear old Dad. She...changed me, made me feel things I’ve never felt before.”

He stops talking before a frown takes over. “But that’s all over now. She’s made her choice.” 

“Has she?” Linda moves over to the table opposite him and places her notepad down silently challenging him.

“Did you tell her how you feel? How you can’t stay away from her? That the very thought of putting her in danger infuriates you? How her being with Pierce is affecting you? Did you show her your wings?”

All these questions sink into Lucifer one by one, but before he could answer Linda spoke softly.

“Lucifer why can’t you see that your not giving her this choice...to see you for everything you are?” Linda breathes out in a hushed tone.

“I can’t.” The soft, desperate tone clear in his.

“Why not?”

“Rejection from her-“ he stills, looking away before returning. “She is the edge of heaven and her rejection is the blade.” A tear rolls down his cheek.

“I would rather drown in ignorance then live in knowledge Doctor.” Lucifer’s attempt at a thinly veiled joke falls flat.

Linda is still, eyes wandering like she’s searching his face for something, anything to say. Lucifer stands from the sofa without saying a word and starts to leave.

Her hand up catches his attention in a halting motion.

“If our session has ended and this is our last one, I’m want to give you my prognosis.”

Lucifer stood in place, his body drained from the barrage of questions given to him today.

“Very well. Load the barrels Doctor, Let me have it.”

Linda takes a deep breath “I think your running away again.” He scoffs loudly but stays silent. “I think your terrified about how you feel, so you take the only step you know how and run away.”

“That’s preposterous-“ He sighs loudly.

“Lucifer. Please. You are the Devil, a fallen angel of incomprehensible passion and desire.” She pauses like she’s thinking.” But for one part of your everlasting and lonely life, you’ve found someone who is immune to you, who found you repulsive and delusional. Not to mention inappropriate.” 

“Yes, I see where this is going, is there a point to this Doctor?” Lucifer’s becoming even more agitated every second longer.

“Hold up! I think when you realized you had no effect on her, over her desires and over the course of working with her I think you fell in love with her. I think you respect her. this intelligent, beautiful creature who stood for justice because not only was she a carnal desire but she stood for everything you would ever desire.” 

Lucifer stopped shifting from foot to foot, staring at her with a mixture of confusion and curiosity, Linda knew she was getting through.

“Now Chloe’s with Pierce-Cain even, a man who has kills and manipulates everything he has ever had, has taken the ONE thing in this universe that you would ever desire.”

She pauses and Lucifer is one hundred percent sure it’s for dramatic effect.

“I think it’s killing you, it’s eating you up inside because at one point you were happy with her, starting a beautiful journey together before you went off and married Candy. All for what because you thought you were giving her a choice. Now that’s all sorted, You see what that happiness and security feels like and now whenever you see her with Pierce your reminded that it could have been you.”

When Linda sees the build up of tears, it confirms everything she said. She slowly moves forward,placing a hand on his arm.

“It still can be you Lucifer, you can change this, all you have to do is talk to her.”

Lucifer stands stoic as a tear laces down his cheek before his eyes snap back from the void, tightening his jaw, frowning at his therapist in-front of him.

“No...She’s happy Doctor. That’s all that matters. Now if you will excuse me I have a party I need to see to.”

Before Linda could plead for him to change, Lucifer briskly walks over to the door opening it. Before he leaves, he lingers idly in the doorway turning his head sidewards to her.

“The hardest thing is watching someone you love, love somebody else.”

 

* * *

Having dinner at Pierce place is like having dinner in a surgeons theatre, everything is ridiculously hygienic. Plates and cutlery mirror each other at opposite ends of the table, lines of books involving cooking or motorcycle maintenance adorn the walls, including a massive weird collection of rocks. 

As Marcus leaves her to her own devices while he cooks that god-awful meal, she notices how this room and its layout and everything just seemed so-bllaaaaah. 

There’s no pictures, no happy memories not even a family photo. Just Rocks and books. _Fun._ She adds mentally, she can’t move in her house for a photo or a hand drawn picture by her daughter. Her thoughts trail back through her pictures, she found her favorite include Trixies birthday, a framed photo of her and her dad, the one of her mother at the ‘Althea’ premiere. 

Smiling as she clutches her glass of red wine, memories flood back to when Lucifer appeared on her doorstep one night after a draining case with a bottle of wine and a photo of them sat in a booth together in LUX encased in a beautiful frame. She can remember the picture off by heart, staring at each other closed off in an intimate moment. She remembers the background of the photo was one of LUX ceiling lights framing them in a purple bubble. Sometimes when she would glance at it just before picking up her keys, they almost looked like a couple. 

She loves that picture. 

She sighs loudly while staring at the floor, she had to come clean with herself in the moment. She misses him a hell of alot more than she was letting on, throughout these hectic months there were plenty of moments where Marcus paled in comparison to Lucifer. 

Like, the way Lucifer would listen to her like she was the only sound that ever mattered in his life at that moment. 

Like, the way she would sometimes catch Lucifer when he thought she wasn’t looking, staring at her with affection in his eyes and a breathtaking smile.

Like, the way he would make her laugh with a quip or an inappropriate innuendo.

As for Marcus, _Well-he’s never done any of that._

Shaking her head manages to get her mind to return to the real world, reminding herself that she’s in her new boyfriends apartment thinking about another man. And that...well that is entirely inappropriate.

She pulls her phone out of her clutch and hovers over his messages, quickly typing out a message before sending it to him.

_C: I’m sorry.  
_

She breathes out a sigh, she flew off at him and he didn’t deserve it. It’s just overwhelming for her to have him come in looking like sex on legs before hitting her with that horrible moment.

Her phone buzzes into light;

_L: So am I.  
_

God! What is she gunna do? This man is infuriating yet after this morning she can’t stop thinking about him! Marcus is a good man, he treats her well and actually wants to start something with her. A future, that’s what she wants isn’t it? A future family, Dan has Charlotte and their really happy and Marcus- _is...nice...  
_

_Nice- really Chloe, gunna give it all up for nice?_

That monotone voice echos from the top of the stairs, she glances to the stairs then back to her phone, then sets about typing one last message.

_C: Can I come by tomorrow night?  
_

Mind made up. She stood up bracing herself for what she was about to do, breaking up with someone is hard but harder when that person is staring at you over a bowl of undercooked food. She takes a deep breath before beginning to climb the stairs when her phone chimes again.

_L: When have you ever been denied Detective?  
_

She cant stop the smile forming on her face, which is a lot worse when Marcus comes round the corner at her in the same moment.

* * *

 

It was ugly, like 3AM drunk crying on the steps of an after-party ugly, Marcus shouted, she shouted. It was a mess. Topics were brought up how it was going so well, how they had so much fun. 

Then it turned nasty;

Shouting about how she’s nearly thirty, divorced with a child. That she should’ve loved him by now all the while it should be apparent that she was lucky to have his attention thrown her way like a dog treat, she cried while he yelled, broke things and screamed after she told him it wasn’t working.

In that moment she knew she made the right choice, slamming the door but not before kicking over his stupid rock collection and cry-driving all the way home to an empty house and drinking a ridiculous amount of wine in a short space of time.

Drunk and disheveled as she lies on the couch, firelight moonlighting her tears, she presses herself further into the sofa. No amount of ‘ _Ru Paul’s Drag Race’_ can coax her out of her exhausted wine-driven state. She toys with her phone, flicking through articles on _‘A Hundred Ways To Get Revenge’_ before her phone flips out and lands on her contacts. 

She needs to talk to someone, just to forget about it all right now.

In her mind, there’s no-one else she could have rang; 

Ella would have encouraged her into going back and talking about it.

Linda would go all _‘Therapy is in session’_ on her,

And Maze-well Maze would have probably threatened to maim him.

She didn’t need encouragement or reasonable deductions she just needs a friend. Her best friend. Putting the phone to her ear she waits for it to connect.

“Detective! It’s midnight. Are you alright? What’s happened?” His voice is soft yet alarmed, a hint of panic about it but to her feels like a lone Cello in an opera house, beautiful to her ears.

“M’fine...” She leans into her phone, elbow resting on the back of the sofa.

She hears the sigh of relief on the other end. “Is everything alright?”

“Bad day, don’t wanna talk about it.” She mumbles into the phone, content with just hearing his breathing.

“You do realize you rang me Detective? A phone call does imply some type of communication.”

“Just wanted to hear your voice, missed it.” Her drowsy state causes her to close her eyes briefly while she speaks.

“Hmmm.” He sounds annoyed but before she can fly off the handle, the background chatter ceases like he’s going back up to his penthouse. “How was your evening?”

“Was-blehhh.” She gestures wildly with her free hand as she scoffs loudly causing a chuckle from him. “Yes, well I do agree in that sense, the lieutenant is quite a bland chap.”

“Mmmm so boring, how was yours?” She dips her head into the phone, his breathing filling her mind.

Even in her slightly inebriated state, she is hoping internally that he’s not ‘ _entertaining’_ any women in his bedroom.

His breath is shallow and his voice is soft. “Paperwork.” She sputters a laugh into her wine glass. “Yes let it be said that Lucifer Morningstar does indeed do paperwork. I’ve had to look through and sign documents for the past few hours and now I’m just about to retire for the night.”

She perks up slightly. “At midnight? Are you not going down to LUX?” 

What her mind is working through is that she’s alone...he’s alone maybe they could get together for _...not alone stuff..._

“I’ve just had to refill a bottle from the distillery downstairs but not tonight. I find it tiresome sometimes, even the Devil needs a break from you humans Detective.” She can hear his wardrobe door slide open, her mind is instantly picturing him slowly unbuttoning his shirt, long lean muscle sculpted under fabric and even in her state she can’t help but feeling a little turned on.

She sits up, leaning forward slightly, taking her bottom lip into her teeth as her mind goes wild with smutty thoughts of him.

“Detective?” 

“Sorry-miles away.” She mentally scolds herself removing her hand which had sneakily crept down to her crotch.

“As I was saying, I hope the wine your drinking is one of the bottles I gave you and not one out of a box.” He’s lightly teasing and she snorts in amusement.

“Yes, Lucifer it is. It’s amazing. Thank you again.”

“You needed it after that dreadful case as I remember, may I ask what you like about it?” His voice amused and light, she lifts her eyebrows as she inspects the glass.

“I like...the alcohol content.” 

“Ah” he can’t stop the laugh from coming out. ”Mmmm beautiful and a connoisseur, some might say the perfect woman.” His usual flirty affection is seeping through the phone warming her body and her cheeks, even more when she hears familiar silk sheets rustling from the phone.

She can imagine him in that moment propped up against his huge headboard, hard planes of muscle exposed to the night air, a thin layer of silk covering his mid section, Begging to touched by her lips.

“Mmm so charming and I even know how to use a gun.” She smiles into her wineglass.

“Yes well, I know all about that, don’t I?” His chuckle through the phone is a sonata of music, a bloom of life in a desolate world. 

“We agreed you’d stop bringing that up.” She banters back through a laugh.

“Yes we did but it’s a sensitive subject I’m afraid my dear Chloe, wounded by the woman I love.”

She pauses, the moment hangs in the air. Her mind is silent of thought, the echo of his words trapped in a time-lock circling around her. She can’t hear his breath anymore, the warmth that was present has ceased, replaced by a sort of numb moment.

“I-I’m sorry, I-I have to go, sleep well.”

 

The line drops dead, Chloe wants to reach out, her voice desperate to say ‘ _I love you too’_  But nothing. No confession, no proverbial moment, just silence. Sliding her phone out and placing it on the table, she leans back sinking into the sofa to stare at the fireplace burning with slightly less warmth than Lucifer.

Her mind reels over the many doors she thought would have closed after she got involved with Marcus, are now not only opened but blown off the hinges. 

But right now, She’ll close her eyes and think of the Devil.

***

A knock startles Chloe out of her slumber and she rushes to the door. Lucifer. Hair unkept by product, forearms exposed with a disheveled white button down, he’s panting heavily like he’s ran twenty miles staring at her from the opened door.

Words unspoken, feelings not shared but known. He’s pushes from where he was stood and now he’s kissing her, deep and passionately turning her fiercely to lean against the doorway, he tastes of honey and smoke, hands running from her cheek as hers wrap around his neck lost in an intense world of desire.

Then he stops and she feels cold, like waters been dumped on her legs but he’s staring at her like she’s made out of diamonds.

“Lucifer-what’s wrong?” She cups his cheek gently, seeking him unconsciously.

A smile lines his mouth, pearly white teeth glimmering from that breathtaking face.

“I Love You.” 

Her heart stops but before Chloe knows it, she’s on her bed, kissing Lucifer tenderly while he hovers above her, Chloe lightly brushes his stubble as he moves from her lips to her jawline, fingers threading underneath her shirt memorizing every intricate curve of her body, a pleasured hum comes from her throat as he nips the edges of her jaw.

Her hands aren’t idle either, she desperately grasping at his shirt in-between his ministrations searching for an anchor, legs wrapped around him keeping him close, a few tricky buttons later and she sliding her hands over dipped edges of muscle on his stomach. 

A gasp comes from him as if she grabbed hold of something alot more sinful before he chuckles loudly while kissing the exposed column of her throat, a small playful bite leaks a moan from her lips before he soothes it with the cooling circles of his tongue.

With his shirt gone and hers thrown...somewhere, his lips are tailing down her body, avoiding her breasts as he slides his hands along with him while she’s watching him elegantly move like a cat on the prowl down her body, the shiver coursing through her body heightens every touch of his hands, every nip of his teeth.

“Lucifer” 

The breathless noise from her earns a growl of approval as he slides her jeans out from underneath her, his fingers treading a line of electric shocks down her body. 

She watches as he kisses and licks slowly up her legs, the sensation brands like fire and ice on her skin, she groans in frustration when he teases along her inner thigh, his nose brushes over the damp cotton and she can’t stop herself tensing in euphoria.

After what seems like an age she gasps almost angrily. 

“Please”

Chloe’s begging seems to do the trick because she feels him tug at her underwear and throw it to the furthest reaches of the room, returning to his space Chloe can feel herself so wound tight she needs this _-she really needs this._

Her mind stops when his tongue slides over her folds, her deep intake of breath fills the silent bedroom. She is soaking wet, her own ears can hear how wet she sounds as he laps at her, gently at first, sliding his tongue slowly but more and more firmly as he continues.

Grasping at his hair, she arches into his tongue grinding down on to it. She trembles as he licks lightly at the bundle of nerves causing her to spasm involuntarily. she can feel it, so so close every time peaking towards the edge and then pulling away just before the fall.

His tongue lies flat as he slides deeply over, dipping his tongue inside, her body raising with goosebumps in approval, she pulls his head towards her feeling his tongue gracing her apex, The knots tightening, her bodies winding up slowly as he pulls the cable.

Suddenly his eyes are locked with hers and a flash of red rises in his irises, she falls from the edge hearing his accent rumbling within her soul.

“Come for me.”

She looks down, keeping their eyes joined as her body uncoils with her orgasm, jerking and gripping the sheets with white knuckles, spots forming while his small kisses coax her through it like a lifeline. 

Trying to catch her breath, her vision laces with spots continuously and it feels like she’s falling off the edge of the world.

Falling.

A loud thump resonates across the room, red wine spilt on her lap.

She’s woken up on the floor next to the sofa.

She was dreaming.

_Of course she was fucking dreaming._


	2. Deindividuation Of The Tribe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to Nina Kinert-Beast
> 
> Thank you for the response I’m genuinely overwhelmed by it all. <3

Chloe didn’t move for a while, the bed is way too comfy and apart from that fucking alarm clock blaring on the side, She really did not want to get up.

Because this was it. D-day. Lucifer’s last day in Los Angeles, if someone told her three years ago that at some point she’ll miss the same man and might possibly have feeling for said man, she would have sectioned them.

But it’s nothing to laugh about now, the fact is she’s in love with Lucifer Morningstar and he’s about to leave for Las Vegas tomorrow.

_Great...you sure know how to pick ‘em.  
_

She showers and changes quickly, snacking on breakfast is a conflicting moment. Because from the island of her kitchen she can see the red tinted sofa with dirty reminisces of her dream. Pent up sexual frustration combined with Lucifer is just what she needs on this horrible morning.

She groans loudly walking off to pick up her keys from the bowl, shoes clattering on hardwood floor while she makes her way to outside to the car, at least she has cases to distract her for today, the objective is clear: To avoid Pierce for the rest of her life and the organization of tonight’s adventure with the tribe.

She pushes the button for the ignition strapping her seatbelt on before taking a deep breath, exhaling with another lingering thought on her mind. 

_Lucifer._

*

“Fourth!” Ella shouts to anyone that would listen.

Chloe switches her view from the arrest report of one Daniel Bryant to one angry Ella.

“What?” 

“Another speeding ticket! Fourth one now, I mean it’s a 1970’s Chevrolet Chevelle. What do they expect? It’s a CLASSIC!” She inspects the ticket that Ella threw on to her desk.

“Ella...you were going eighty-nine in a fifty zone-i think you should count your blessings on this one!” Chloe tries using what Lucifer called her _‘best mom voice”._

“Ugh fine!” Ella stamps the floor like a child having a tantrum. “I’ll pay-hey we still on for tonight? Whole tribes gunna be there, Maze says she’s gunna drink the bar out tonight. Something about making sure he’s gone.” She leans over the desk playfully.

Chloe tilts back on the chair playing with her fingers sheepishly.

“Yeah, should be okay. Dans taking Trixie, their off to the zoo today so should be good to go for tonight.” She smiles at Ella, nerves still racking around in her mind.

“Hey...you okay?” Ella’s voice drops to a concerned tone.

“Yeah.” She shrugs looking at the ground. “I guess I’m just nervous and a little sad about it all.” She waves her head around trying to play it off nonchalantly.

“Well why don’t you get Pierce to make you feel all better about it all?” Ella winks, mock humping the air.

Chloe wince at the use of his name is almost painful, pulling her smile into a grim line she shakes her head slowly.

“That’s not gunna happen.” 

Ella slows her air humping like a train arriving at a station, then her eyes go wide, her hands slam to her mouth.

“WHAT!?” Ella shouts loudly, causing a nearby officer to stick a finger in his ear. “Sorry Michaels- forgot you just got the hearing aid.” She watches Ella check the veteran’s okay before returning back to her, dropping next to her chair in a squat position.

“What happened Clo’?” 

Telling her is not an option right now, the whole argument is raw mixed with the details of last night are just too complex right now. 

Chloe shakes her head. “We argued, things were said. I really just wanna forget about the whole thing.”

Ella squeezes her shoulder. “I got you. Don’t worry about it! Forget all about it.” Ella stands up and saunters back slowly chanting. “Tribe night!” 

God, Ella’s smile is infectious. She twirls her pen idly whilst watching Ella vanish into a sea of uniforms, her voice still being carried in amongst the bustle of chatter in snippets.

“Decker.” 

_There goes objective one.  
_

She bolts up right to see Pierce standing in-front of her desk with a file in his hand.

“I need your report on the Erikson case re-done. It’s a mess.” He’s staring at her like a bull after a matador.

Chloe rolls her eyes, in all her years of service she’s never had to re-do a report-well Lucifer spillage of fifty year old bourbon didn’t really count.

“What’s wrong with it?” She grits her teeth. She’ll play his game.

“Witnesses key accounts are all wrong and all overseeing stamps aren’t applied.” His brow frowns as he folds his arms.

_What-Hang on._

“Lieutenant...that’s your job.” Chloe knits her brow together, tensing her jaw just like Lucifer does whenever they have a uncooperative suspect.

“What Detective? Do I have to remind you that I’m the Lieutenant and you’re the Detective!?” Pierce shouts loudly causing everyone’s voices to lower to a whisper, her peripherals pick up on the glances in their direction.

He’s angry. She understands that, but in that moment all she feels is pity for him. Resorting to bullying as a coping mechanism for the break up is just childish.

She stands up from her chair, her voice low and soft.

“No Lieutenant. Really, it’s your job, key witness accounts are in your office that Detective Espinoza brought in yesterday and as Lieutenant you should know, all overseer logging stamps are to be applied by-well you.”

She could have laughed in that moment, the widening of his eyes, the blood rushing to his cheeks, the embarrassment creeping in all over. She could hear splutters of laughter but opted not to recognize it because looking at him now, What Marcus Pierce is and all that he was to her-didn’t matter. Not for a single moment.

The afternoon rolls by slowly, Chloe opts in the end for a paperwork day so she could check her phone every five minutes and focus on tonight, the end of the working day couldn’t come soon enough. She needed to speak to Lucifer, at least tell her how she feels before it’s too late and hope he would be truthful even to himself.

* * *

Chloe found ‘Never Have I Ever’ to be quite a secret revealing game. So far Ella’s admitted to having sex with someone in the evidence room, Linda has stolen ALOT of coffee from the local Starbucks, Charlotte has a secret crush on one of her work colleagues and Maze-well Maze hasn’t stopped drinking from start to finish, also who steals an elephant?

“Drink!” Linda shouts from the other side of the kitchens island.

“No. No, nu-uh I said, I didn’t do it because I was jealous. I did it because he’s a self righteous dick.”

Chloe, Ella and Charlotte watch on in amusement as Maze and Linda bicker like schoolgirls in a yard.

“You did! No one blows up their ex’s car for just being a dick.” Linda points in different directions.

“He is a dick!” Maze pauses before finally taking a large gulp of her beer, they all cheer in unison.

“Okay, okay.” Charlotte joins them all round the island.

“Never have I ever...had naughty thoughts about someone in work.”

_Drink up girl. You know you did. Especially that thing in the evidence room. When he brushed up against you in the evidence room picking that box up. Yeah you d-  
_

Chloe raises her drink to her lips to shut up that inner monologue rambling inside her skull, luckily it coincides alongside Ella and Charlotte, the giggles erupt before they all pause to look at Maze who shrugs. Chloe can’t stop her inner thoughts niggling away.

_Remember the time he spilt coffee on himself. Had to change in the women’s toilets because the men’s was out of order. Yeah you do. You. Against the wall...  
_

Maze’s voice whips her back into reality.

“What? All the humans I work with disgust me.”

Linda interjects “Charlotte?”

“Okay it’s Daniel. I know we’re dating but it’s technically true.” Chloe watches Charlotte tilt her wine before taking a sip, joining Linda in looking at the pair to the side of her.

She can see Ella fidgeting in her peripherals like she trying to smother a reaction.

“Lucifer!” Ella blurts out in horror before covering her mouth while looking at Chloe.

“Sorry Clo’...” She grabs her shoulders quickly before turning back. “It’s just sometimes, he talks all smooth like butter and I just get caught up in that accent.” She sighs loudly and stares away from them. “...Man that accent.”

Linda, Ella and Charlotte laugh, Chloe fakes a laugh not at all helping the small jolt of jealousy run through her body while Maze stares Ella with a look of horror. They all turn to face Chloe. Charlotte breaks the silence.

“It’s Pierce isn’t it?”

Ella’s muffled squeaks earn a loud sigh from Chloe.

“No it’s not and you should all know that me and Pierce are not a...thing anymore.”

Waving her hand away in disgust. The thought of him is repulsive now.

A few gossip stories and a few more drinks later and everyone’s back to talking about the party, Chloe’s distractedly checking herself almost obsessively in the mirror. The Floral pattern shirt hung loose on her shoulders, tight denim jeans snugged close on her hips accentuating every curve to offer.

She catches Maze watching her in amusement while Chloe fluffs her ponytail free hair in the mirror, she’s checking the deep carmine lipstick she’s applied earlier, hearing Maze shout behind her fading out like she’s walking back to the kitchen.

“Someone call a Doctor or a psych ward, Decker’s on the pull!”

She rolls her eyes, she’s not technically right but _‘on the pull’_ as Maze so eloquently put it implies that’s its an open agenda. There’s only one man on her mind tonight, the man who believes he’s the devil.

She straightens her shirt to flat-out deny it but the limo beeps continuously outside alerting everyone to it’s arrival. 

* * *

The night sky is beautiful tonight even in downtown Los Angeles. Wine red colors mixed with an azure backdrop, it lines the sky in all its glory tonight, even if the view is  from a tacky limo in a skyscraper infested city. The warm night air fills her nose and she can’t help appreciate that on Lucifer’s last night he couldn’t have picked a more perfect night, even if the thought did churn in her stomach.

“I just got a text from Lucifer.” Ella squeals while spinning on the in-built stripper pole.

“Our table is ready, unlimited drinks and VIP for the night.”

A tipsy Ella is a boisterous one, Chloe knows that, but Charlotte and Maze look ready to look after her tonight. A few drinks in the house combined with more in the limo and already Chloe’s feeling the effects of the alcohol, cheeks flushed, slight sway in her step, she sits down next to an absolutely hammered Linda, who even in her inebriated state can hold a conversation pretty well.

“So Lucifer.” The doctor sways a bit while she speaks.

“Yep Lucifer...”

Chloe responds not really knowing where the conversation is going.

“Chloe.” She watches Linda shake her body like she’s trying to tamp down all the symptoms of copious amounts of gin before she looks back at Chloe.

“How-how are you doing?” 

“Um...okay I guess.” Her eyes wander around the cheap décor.

“Chloeeeeeeee.” Linda giggles drunkenly. “Talk to me, You-you know I’m a therapist. A good one that’s why I charge ALOT.” She slaps Chloe’s leg whispering like a secrets being shared. 

Chloe can feel In that moment how Lucifer can find omitting the truth useful, but for her it just makes her feel worse. The truth is bubbling through her chest like a pot on high heat. Before long it’s boiling over.

“I mean I’m not okay. So there’s that. I’m almost forty, I’ve self-sabotaged a relationship I could of potentially had over a man who thinks he’s the devil.” 

She can hear the limo grow quieter but she doesn’t care.

“Now that said man is leaving Los Angeles to start a new club in Vegas where he’ll most likely forget about me and continue to sleep with lots of people.” She trails off. “I mean a lot.” It feels to her as if the wars already lost, her nerves are causing her to pat the cushion next to her.

“Chloe I don’t thi-“ Charlotte starts but its cut off by the Bubbling water.

“I mean Lucifer said he loved me! Threw that massive thing at me then just hung up! Like I had no say or choice in the matter.” 

Linda tries to cut in. “Chloe I real-.”

“I mean I TRIED! I thought we were getting somewhere! Then he just ups and leaves and THEN he comes back with Stripper Barbie and a marriage license and I’m supposed to be okay with that. We had moments!...We looked right together, he made me happy.”

She stops, tilting her head to the side like she’s reliving a memory, her eyes glistening with tears not yet shed.

“Then I’m closer to Pierce and for a...second” she gauges her fingers close together for emphasis “I felt happy again until Lucifer comes in raving about ‘He’s not who he says he is’ or ‘I just want you to be happy’” She mimics his accent, her tipsy state making all these feelings quadruple in size.

“All he had to was just tell me...” Chloe voice trembles, feeling herself tear up. ”How he felt and that’s it....We could have been together but...no. He didn’t and now I’m back down this fucking road of pain again.” 

Chloe’s rant must have made Linda sober up a bit because now she’s taken Chloe’s hand and is looking her in the eye.

“You still can be. You just need to talk to each other.”

Linda emphasizes slowly with hope.

“Can we though?” Chloe’s pessimism is clearly winning the race against her optimism at this point.

“Chloe...Lucifer...” she ponders a second searching for the right words. “Is immature.”

Chloe’s laugh matches up with the other women.

“Emotionally, I mean. Where we grow up as children into adolescents, we experience all these complex range of emotions, for some reason Lucifer hasn’t had that.” Chloe’s listening carefully.

“Lucifer is a passionate man, with desire set into his veins. Short term, impulsive decisions. These feelings he has are normal to him, unlike these...other, different, more long term emotions, they scare him. He doesn’t know how to control these complex new emotions inside. I’m not defending his actions of the past but I’m trying to explain that there’s a reason for Lucifer being who he is.”

“So what are you saying, you think that he’s in love with me?”

Suddenly, it gets a lot harder to breathe after the question.

Linda takes a deep breath and points to the occupants of the vehicle.

“This-And I mean only this. Is one time I’m ever going to break my oath and it never leaves this...limo.”

Everyone nods out of either apprehension or fear, she turns back to Chloe.

“Chloe I think Lucifer has never had a home, has never been appreciated for what he is. His family abandoned him, these people who come to him for sex or a favor are just tickets in a line, because at the end of the day they’ll leave and I know the void in him will still be there. He is lonely and you make him happy Chloe. So my answer to your question ‘do I think he’s in love with you?’” She smiles softly at Chloe.

“I think Lucifer has always been in love with you.”

The whole limo goes silent, the sound of engine humming is the only noise noticeable.

The silence is broken. By Maze. Audibly retching by the door. 

“God you and him make me sick.”

The whole limo erupts in laughter. But not Chloe, she’s just smiling.

_Hope is a funny thing._

* * *

 LUX from what she can see from the other side of the street is absolutely rammed, the entrance of the club is spilling with overly confident rich men with dainty very drunk girlfriends on their arms, she can also see along the entrance the copious amounts of bodies lined up in a single file behind velvet rope, which is guarded by an unusually high amount of bouncers tonight.

The thought occurs that maybe Lucifer really didn’t actually know how many people were coming to see him off or maybe they’re all looking for one last chance to cash in a favor from the devil.

Her thoughts interrupted by drunk Ella stumbling into her with ridiculously high heels on.

“Here we gooo-Chloe go do your thing.”

“Thing?” She questions while lending a shoulder for Ella who’s fixing her shoes.

“You know the one where you walk up and the bouncers are like-say what!? Lucifer’s boss is here, y’all know she a badass right!?” Chloe can admit, drunk Ella is remarkably the same as sober Ella.

She laughs “I don’t think it’s like that.” Ella links around her arm. Chloe winks at her. “Not exactly.” 

They stride through the cornered off road arms linked to the source of thumping bass, where Lucifer’s head of security _-is it Ranger?...Ricardo...Rick?_ ’ Glances briefly at Chloe before nodding towards the club in approval.

Arm in arm with Ella they pass people who stare at them in anger, some vocalizing to the bouncers that they were their first in much less charming tones.

“It’s not what you know, it’s who you know.” Ella smiles at Chloe who looks back over her shoulder to see Maze fist bumping- _Ranger?._

LUX is just as beautiful as it always has been except in the foyer of the club is a translucent white light structure in the shape of an apple with a hand picking it up from the ground. Lucifer always has had a knack for beauty but seeing the words EDEN printed across the bottom in marble made the realization that he was leaving all the more prominent.

What is she doing? She’s about to confront him and tell him what? That it was a massive mistake that she ever got with Pierce. That after hearing him stumble over his words saying that he loved her, that he should just blow off all the work he’s done and stay with her. In what world is that going to work?

The group start to walk in, Charlotte first then Maze and Linda speeding ahead into the sea of people, Chloe slows before the entrance, anxiety creeping around her throat rooting her to stop dead in her tracks. “I can’t do this.” Her Eyes fill with tears. Ella’s immediately comforting her, taking her arm out of where they were linked and is now facing her, both hands on her shoulders.

“Hey, Hey, Hey it’s alright. You can do this, you know he’s crazy about you.” 

Chloe sniffs loudly trying to draw back some of the tears. “I can’t Ella, what if it’s just too late for anything anymore?”

Ella tilts Chloe’s chin with one finger. “Listen. When you got together with Pierce, it killed him, you could see it, his eyes were constantly on you, he was like a kicked puppy, it’s the only time i could ever say he looked a wreck, I’m seriously talking Tom Hanks Castaway levels here.” 

Chloe sniffs letting out a breathy chuckle.

“If you can make Lucifer, the man who wears thousand dollar Armani suits to clean look a wreck, you have to have something he’s looking for. He really cares about you Chloe, stop doubting yourself, you both want this, so stop dancing around it.” Ella pauses searching Chloe’s face for a reaction.

Chloe nods slowly, the panic subsides. “Okay, you’re right.”

She joins her arm once again leading Chloe into the club. “Plus you and him together, Woooo that’s a hot ass couple.”

*

They bob and weave numerous amount of writhing and grinding people until they’re near the bar, Lucifer’s bartender catching their sight with a wave, making his way over with two drinks.

“Wow that dude is hot!” Ella leans slightly into Chloe. 

Chloe smirks, leaning into Ella trying to carry the conversation over in private, the thumping bass pulsing in the background. 

“He also sells ecstasy for the Chinese triad.” Ella smile widens all the more.

“Hot and a bad boy. This is going to be such a good night.” Ella lets go of Chloe’s arm, wandering off to Patrick who’s cleaning the bar at the other end.

After watching them for a while making sure he doesn’t slip her some of his product, she can hear the bass lighten up in relief to her eardrums, peoples whispering with curiosity around her, some of the women are now rushing to sit down on one of the few seats around.

Her heart thuds almost in sync with the fading bass, when the lights fade to black his rumbling voice echo around the halls, all pointing to a spotlight gleaming in the center of the dance floor.

“Helllooo there.” She shivers involuntarily, the silky smoothness of his voice makes her melt, she can hear someone very drunkenly shout _‘I love you’_ at him but over all the sea of heads she can’t get a clear view of the stage, of him.

“Ooooh lovely, thank you darling. Welcome to the Devils last night!“ She can hear everyone around her roar in celebration, cheering and laughing happily.

“Yes yes, we’ll get this party started soon, I assure you.” The loud applause echoes off into small laughter filling the area in different sections.

Chloe moves from the bar, heads obscuring what she wants to see, she starts slowly walking around the outer edge dodging punters left, right and center.

“Tonight-” She hears what seems to be something knocking against what she can only assume is his piano. “Ouch. Well that’s interesting...tonight, I want only one little thing from you all.” 

She sees an opening just before the steps to the inner circle.

“Tonight to indulge in your deepest darkest desires.” The crowd erupts in audible chaos as Chloe takes the corner to the stairs, she spots the outline of him as the room fades to darkness.

It’s silent, except for a few clinks of glasses against the railings, Chloe whole persona is anxious, seeing just his outline yanks all these feelings from the pit of her stomach to the surface. The sounds of his piano drift in slowly creating a hypnotizing aura around the center.

_Why do we always talk about things like these?  
_

_Why do we always hunt each other down?_

_Why do we always smoke those cigarettes_

_And drink a lot of wine?_

His voice is like a chorus from a sorrowful opera, full of soul and pain. She can’t help the flutter in her chest or the tightness in her breathing.

_I know the kind of beast that I've become  
_

The spotlight fades back up and Chloe lets out a small gasp at seeing him, the way his immaculate charcoal suit hangs flawlessly off of him, all lean muscle and tailored beauty basks in the spotlight, the way his perfectly coiffed hair twists with his head as he sings.

_I know I don't always show my gratitude  
_

_I don't always shut it when I'm spoken to_

_And I don't understand the things that you say... anymore_

Its at that point she can see behind the mask he’s putting on, Chloe watches him. Lucifer, instead of the overall perfectionism he’s broadcasting, her heart pounds so much she can almost physically feel the pain that’s masterfully hidden under his façade, she watches it all drop for a moment like he’s remembering the lyrics.

_I know it doesn't show that I love you  
_

He hits a high note flawlessly and his eyes drift up directly at her, across all of his adoring fans, past all the temptation and stare into her as if he’s trying to convey something in this song to her before his head dips down returning to the instrument.

_No, I don't always like when children laugh  
_

_And I don't give a damn about your 14 year old_

When he hits the first line, she’s immediately taken back to when Lucifer one evening when he visited her ending up in games night with Trixie, lying around the fire on the floor while they played the longest game of monopoly in existence, clutching her wine she remembers relaxing while Lucifer spoke enthusiastically about how her mothers movie _‘Althea’_ and how it still influences modern day generations of cheesy Sci-Fi. 

She watched him smile while he talked passionately about it before he faded his own voice out and was just staring at her with such affection. Then he leaned in and for a moment, he looked like he was going to kiss her.

Until Trixie cackled loudly and Lucifer leaned back and gazed at Trixie as if her head rotated 360 degrees, She can recall how he laughed, rambling along the lines of _“Has your child always laughed like a speared walrus?”_  Prompting Trixie to throw one of Lucifer’s many hotels he accumulated at his head.

_But who am I trying to fool by acting this way  
_

_I need a lot of wine._

She shivers like the words are cutting right down to the core, her very essence being challenged, all of this built up tension echoing through melody and song. As the piano fades out to simple notes the lights fade down once again.

_I know the kind of beast that I've become.  
_

The end prompts a massive chorus of applause and whoops from every angle, before Chloe know it the central lights fade up to their very dark setting, the sinful music starts to kick in. 

Chloe quickly notices how his piano chair is empty already and he’s faded into the mass of bodies on the dance floor. She sighs, the light of her hopes dimming slightly, tapping her drink with one finger while she looks around for him only to spot Ella and the gang waving frantically in the distance from the booth.

*

“I mean that was IIINNNNCCCCCRRREDDIBLE, dudes got pipes.” Ella’s visually ecstatic as sips on a fruity cocktail.

“I mean-“ Charlotte starts and Ella frowns before encouraging her to continue. “It’s not really a song to be playing at a party.”

Chloe smiles leaning back into the comfy booth their all relaxing in, while the bustling crowds of people dance in front of them.

“Charlotte is right though.” Chloe nods, sipping on her second whiskey.

“What it needed was more guitars.” Maze speaks out of nowhere, arms braced on the back-rest looking as dangerous as she actually is. Linda nods looking at Maze “mm like a more upbeat song?” Maze stares at her like she’s just bit her. “No like more Hatebreed kind of guitars, more screaming too.”

Everyone bursts out laughing, Maze maintains a serious open mouthed smile.

It’s a long while before Chloe feels like she should take the hint that Lucifer doesn’t want to see her. The tribe have all started to talk about _‘Game Of Thrones’_ she finds needs a little break from Westeros and red weddings chatter. She steps away dodging her way around the crowd past the bar to the balcony for some untainted air. 

She tenses when she senses a hand on her waist, Lucifer. She spins around hoping to see him but instead her stomach drops out when she realizes she’s facing Marcus.


	3. Blaze Of Glory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everything guys I really love you all. <3
> 
> Kudos please if you liked.
> 
> Currently writing a new project. Hopefully I’ll have something for you soon <3

 Marcus. _Shit._ Her cheeks redden in embarrassment like she’s been caught with her hand in the proverbial cookie jar.

“Chloe, I knew I’d find you here.” She immediately snatches his hand away from her. “Come on, come back we’ll talk about it.”

“What? No, Marcus just leave me alone. It’s done we’re over.” She tries sounding stern as possible given the sudden shock of him turning up. 

The balcony of LUX is beautiful, for a nightclub in downtown Los Angeles it’s almost silent, looking over a custom built garden tailored to exotic plants and night lightening it is an extraordinary sight for the night. The area is pretty empty at the moment, minor a few stockroom staff running drums back and forth, she can’t help feel like he planned this all along, catch her when she’s isolated from everyone else.

_Like prey._

“Look We can talk about this at mine, come on.” She’s repulsed by him now, that singular voice pattern, his mentalities so finite with anything. It’s worse when she feels a hand grip her wrist, tightening like a twisting vice, the panic settles in her chest.

“Marcus. Let go.” Chloe attempts to yank her arm away from his grip to no avail.

He’s brutal. How cavemen would be portrayed in the twenty first century cinema, She half expects him to be dragging along a club.

“Not until we talk about this. Now come. On. We’re leaving.”

His voice sounds almost angry, like she should be obedient or that has no say in the matter. She struggles against his grip while he pulls her reluctantly to the exit.

She’s skidding, the panic rising even more when her heels slip on marble flooring, no one around to call out this Neanderthal, the helplessness feeling spreading through her.

“You’re hurting me, Let me g-“ The end of the sentence doesn’t have the chance to finish, before she gains the overwhelming relief back into her wrist.

*

She’s staring at where he’s grabbed her, a faint line of bruising crowning her wrist. She’s distracted examining the injury before she hears the distinctive sound of a bone collapsing under pressure and a familiar growl, when she looks up Chloe sees him. 

Lucifer. While his visual appearance breathes elegance, his body is alert and tense like  danger wrapped up in a suit, his hand is firmly clamped on the Lieutenants forearm while Pierce struggles for freedom. 

“She asked you to let go. Twice.” To her, Lucifer’s rumbling voice sounds like the personification of Fury.

She can see the rage in his body. 

The anger towards Pierce.

But that’s not what’s freezes her the spot, Lucifer’s Irises are lit like fire, swirling rage and hate pooling inside.

She gasps like she’s drowning, Lucifer’s shouting at Marcus fades into a blur, she’s staring at his eyes, those wild eyes. The hairs on the back of her neck creep to attention, the primal urge inside is screaming for her to move her feet and run. She feels like she’s going to faint, her legs begin weakening, she can’t focus on him, it’s gradually starting to feel like she’s in the space just before she falls asleep.

_It’s all true._

The words sound like an echo in a church, a flashback montage to all the times he’s spoke out of normality, all these unusual turns of phrase.

” _God-given, I'm afraid.”  
_

_“I won’t let you. My father will just have to wait for you.”_

_“Never been thrown out of anywhere before in my life. Well, except for Heaven, of course.”_

_“Are you scared of me detective?”_

_“All of humanity's sins are the Devil's fault, right? I mean, I thought you knew different, but I was wrong. You're just like all the others.”_

The Devil. Lucifer. THE Lucifer. Her mind is swirling with thoughts like someone’s pushed the meltdown button inside her brain, she’s cold but doesn’t know why, innately crossing her arms over herself for protection, in the pale returned background of her vision she can see his crimson eyes locked on Peirce...but Pierce was hurting her, wouldn’t the Devil encourage that?

” _So, what I'm trying to say is I think he would be proud of you.”  
_

_“This whole courtroom, nay, the entire city can rest assured that someone as honest, trustworthy, and reliable as Detective Decker is out there protecting them._

_She is truly good.”_

_“I mean, we were having a moment. Don't be angry.”_

_“More importantly, Detective, you deserve someone as good as you because well, you're special and...I'm not worth it.”_

Chloe’s heartbeat floods her own ears, Crap. He’s not evil, he cares about her. She’s fallen for the actual devil. Her feint vision can’t register the foreign movement in the background, her mind too focused on their past to be relevant in the now. Her deep breaths are helping _‘In through the nose, out through the mouth’_ but the breathing is only making the memories keep relentlessly attacking.

” _The detective doesn't need me anymore. So come on. Do your worst.”  
_

_“I've been through Hell recently. Both figuratively and literally. True torment, my greatest fears realized. That’s what I mean.”_

_“Perhaps bluffing is the same as lying and that's, as you know, something I never want to do. Especially to you.”_

_“It's not me I was worried about, Detective.”_

It all returns like she’s resurfacing from underwater.

“Lucifer.”

She can’t take her eyes off of him even when he looks round at her with glistening brown eyes.

“I-I’m sorry” He pauses like a scolded child before returning spitting his words to Pierce. ”But he was hurting you.”

She steps forward to her own surprise. She’s so close to him, the heat of his body is like a space heater, his whole body looks ready to combust.

“I know-“ All She can feel is that she wants to hold him, tell him everything’s okay. “I know but I’m okay. You saved me.” She softly lays her hand on the taught forearm that’s now switched its position to gripping Marcus around his throat, fingers digging into his skin like a knife through butter.

“You don’t have to do this. Please.”

It’s her offer of a choice that pulls him from the edge, that even in this darkest part of his soul, she never forces something to come to pass, only a choice. His grip unwraps from his rivals throat, Pierce who’s now stumbling away through the vacant area. Lucifer’s obsidian irises are now staring at the floor.

“I didn’t.” He pauses, a fractured feature on his face like he’s succumbed to sadness. “I’m sorry.” 

His body relaxes but pulls away from Chloe’s hand, a tear running from his cheek. Before she can utter anything he’s now forcing his way through the crowds, pushing his way to the elevator desperately.

* * *

 

Two AM.

There’s only a few times where Chloe has been up at this kind of time. Once when Trixie was a baby going through the teething phase and once when her and Lucifer decided on a stakeout into billionaire serial killer.

But she’s here, in LUX at two in the morning with a drunken tide of people swaying and grinding against each other. When she returns to the booth, the others had found their way onto the dance floor to join in.

But she can’t enjoy this, because it was supposed to be a rare normal night out for her. Not some life changing shitstorm. The moment fades out,her vision hazing and all she can see among the royal purple seats of the booth are those eyes filled with blaze and combustion, the realization hits her that this world is not just for humans but also for Angels and demons. Fallen angels. 

_Oh go-i mean fuck_

Her fingers run through her hair, Chloe’s desperately trying to gauge how she feels, how she ought to feel because her partner and well...lets face it he’s a lot more than that and he is the actual Devil. 

Where the fear and betrayal should sit inside her is just...sorta numb.

Not that she found out, or because her whole life has just performed a three sixty somersault out of a window into traffic. But because he’s not here to explain, to be her safety net when she’s falling. She needs answers. The realization hits her that Her feelings haven’t changed one bit, but she needs to know why he didn’t show her before.

She needs him.

It’s the longest ten minutes trying to dodge and weave the crowds who have mostly started having an orgy with pants on the dance floor, the overhead balcony allows one last check on Ella who is now making her way onto Mazes shoulders bobbing up and down like a teenager holding a sign for their favorite singer. 

She’s good, she’ll be fine with Maze... _who’s a demon._

Chloe clutches onto the fact that if Maze wanted to do anything she would have done it when they were living together, in fact she felt safe knowing Maze was taking care of her.

_Aaannnnddd she’s dropped her._

Chloe leans frantically over the railings to see Ella bounce back up with a magically appearing drink in her hand and the whole tribe scream in celebration.

A few moments later, she’s pressing the button to his penthouse, the silent carriage ride echoes with bass, thumping the elevator from below until it fades out. The nerves kick in, trying to combat them she shifts side to side on her feet, replaying in her mind his expression when he realized she saw him, until the ding snaps her out of her daydream and the elevator slides open.

She’s sees him. He looks...handsome, crystallized whiskey tumble in one hand, other hand grasping on a slightly bent railing outside, his charcoal jacket forgone for his white button down shirt, bow-tie hung loose on one side.

“Leave.” 

Lucifer’s not bothering to turn around seemingly not interested in any company tonight, goosebumps form on Chloe’s skin like a sixth sense, anyone else would have taken his warning as read.

“Detective. Please leave, You have nothing to fear from me. I have my bags packed and the first available flight.” Lucifer gesture urges to the stack of designer suitcases by the bar, he returns to staring at the twinkling downtown night sky.

She takes a deep breath and steps forward out of the elevator, all of the deep dark lights mirror the room with ancient Aramaic walls adorn the room, she waits for him to speak.

“Just go Chloe.” He turns his head sidewards but she stands her ground. Waiting.

“No.” She’s almost surprised about how she sounds this confident. 

“No!?” He swings around violently, throwing his whiskey glass off the balcony in rage.

“You’ve come upstairs to the Devil’s lair. Evil incarnate.”He’s striding towards her menacingly. ”and now your staring the devil in the eyes, refusing to leave!?”

“I’m not leaving until I get answers.” She tilts her chin, arms crossed over hiding the still  featured goosebumps, he’s fixed in place meters away from her.

“No.” He pauses, his Jawline tight. “No more questions. No more of this self-inflicted torture Detective, now leave.” 

His pain is almost audible, the glistening in his eyes, the hoarseness in his voice.

“Then I’m not leaving Lucifer, you at least owe me answers or is that how little you think of me!?” Chloe’s anger is rising, he’s only trying to drive a wedge between them, when all she wants is to build this infernal bridge.

His features soften sullenly.

“I am a monster Detective. There is your answer, now go.” 

“Lucifer your not a monster.” She’s quick to fire back.

His look is annoyed disbelief, Chloe’s not sure what happens next but he’s closed the gap within milliseconds, close inside her personal space, eyes wild with flame, staring her down.

“Really. Chloe. Is this not a monster!?” He seethes while tilting his head, voice rumbling low in her eardrums daring for her to respond and when she doesn’t, he runs his eyes over her like he’s scanning her.

“I can hear your heartbeat. I can smell your fear, I see the disgust behind your eyes detective. Your primal reaction. I can feel it, you want to run when you see me and now I know I was right. You are just like all the others. There is only one exit, now leave.” His deep obsidian iris fade back into place, he steps out of her space walking back towards the balcony.

She gains her nerves back with space. All this spectacle he’s making is just show for the eons of being hurt and rejected by the people he cares about. She knows he’s not evil, she’s seen evil and he is not any of that, he punishes evil. The Sunday classes as a child are really coming into their own here.

“No Lucifer, I don’t believe it” he scoffs when she talks.

“Have you not just seen that logical proof you’ve been looking for? Wake up and smell the evil coffee Detective.” He sounds baffled.

“I know that. You are THE Lucifer. But I don’t believe your evil, for fuck sake stop trying to find a reason to push me away!?” She screams back at him, a tear dropping from her cheek.

“Why!? What makes it worth letting the devil into your life!? Risking your soul and the people around you!” He screams back, his neck strained with fury.

“Because I love you, you dick!” She confesses a lot more angrily than she wanted.

She watches his features fade to hurt.

“Stop. Just-stop.” This is not how she thought this would go down.

“What? Lucifer I don’t care that your the Devil, I care about you. Lucifer.“ he’s walking over to her slowly coming to a point where their feet touch through their footwear.

“I am not-“ his voice is soft but he can’t meet her sight. “This object of love Chloe. I’m not wanted nor needed. I’m not...worth this.”

She’s still while he talks, eyes watching his Adam’s apple bob as he swallows, the stubble on his chin moves as he grinds his teeth. This fallen god standing in front of her powerful and all encompassing is staring at her heartbroken like she’s the most fragile thing in existence. 

This feeling, the look in his eye takes her back to when she’s was on the edge of the diving board back at school, the tingling sensation in her toes as she looks down over the ledge, coaxing herself to just do it. She never ended up jumping from the diving board.

But she’ll jump for this.

She leans up slowly, her open palms rising, grazing over tailored fabric and unique stitching, sliding up over his strong neck until she’s resting her hands on his cheek. Chloe pulls him slowly down to her without resistance, his eyes hemmed with confusion.

They’re millimeters away, ghosting breath on breath “Say it. I need to hear you say it.” Chloe can feel his pulse racing under the base of her palm, their foreheads touching while she stares into those beautiful dark brown eyes.

She watches him thinking, going over everything that could possibly happen in seconds, she slides her hands around the nape of his neck inching him ever so slightly closer. 

“Please. Stop fighting this.” She utters onto his skin.

It’s like a switch inside his mind has been turned off, she watches all of those calculated thoughts fly out of his mind.

“I love you Chloe.” Closing the gap to paradise.

She lands in the pool.

His lips taste of sweet honey, his body feels like jigsaw slotting close to her. She knows this is right, that every molecule, every cell intertwines with their lips. She pulls him closer, hard steel on her fingers as she grabs onto his shirt while his hand that handled Pierce in a death grip was softly touching her cheek.

They part gasping for air, fingers fixing into place, lust lidded eyes gazing each other down, she can’t help but smile as she returns to her own personal heaven but this time he lifts her up and around him holding her butt like a support beam as if she weighs nothing. 

_Oh yeah Devil..._

She’s raised above him, not too far to kiss but just enough to gaze down at the Adonis holding her. His devilish smile looking back at her while she locks her legs around his midsection. He’s slowly carrying her to the bedroom, wall to wall windows excavate the room with an emperor sized bed graces the space.

“Chloe.” His voice is a mixture of a question and desperation quickly ceased when she leans in with a smile.

*

The walk into Lucifer’s bedroom is excruciating. Chloe’s always generally thought that Lucifer would be the type to throw her up against the wall and kiss her within a inch of her life the second their legs stepped through the door frame. 

Instead Lucifer freezes before the bed, one hand slotting effortlessly to her back. The other barely touching her except to brush hair over her shoulder in order to place featherlight kisses against the column of her throat, trailing across her exposed shoulder which unannounced to Chloe he’s managed to undo a few of her buttons. 

Long fingers swipe the buttons of her shirt open but he makes no move to undress her, not just yet. She’s still riding the high off of his confession but she can feel her desire climbing to its peak. She has no idea how Lucifer is so calm, so patient after all this time of to-and-fro, that he finally can physically show her how he feels.

A lapse of his control and his teeth close around the point where her neck meets shoulder, She lets out a short gasp at the sensation of pleasure and pain, his tongue soothing circles into the already bruising skin while she giggles with embarrassment. She can feel his smile on her skin, the thought of him losing control causes the throb between her legs to pulse achingly.

Chloe doesn’t want to giggle, but it’s nerves and all things considered the pulse of desire is too great right now to care, She pulls Lucifer’s head against the spot he’s soothing, when he lowers her body excruciatingly slowly the evidence of Lucifer’s arousal is firmly pressing against her groin. He growls lowly at the intimate position their in, hands wrapping around Chloe’s slender back tighter in arousal, she’s not sure whether it’s for his benefit or hers and in this moment, she really couldn’t care less. 

When he gracefully lays her down on the silk covered sheets she’s pretty sure it’s for his own.

He towers above her, a awe inspiring look on his face from the foot of the bed. Lonely years and shitty dates have made her insecure thoughts of her own body, the urge to cover up her opened shirt up is innately written in her mind but the way he’s looking at her stops her from doing it. Lucifer’s staring at her like he wants to confess, like she’s the key to everything.

“Chloe. Your beautiful.” His words sound not of lust or arousal but love.

“Thanks?” She’s not sure what to say to that kind of romantic sentiment.

They laugh together as he flicks off his shoes, slowly lowering himself to the mattresses level, unstrapping the heels from her feet, she watches in apprehension as Lucifer’s seductive smile graces his lips before he slowly climbs the bed like a cat on the prowl, the wave of her arousal following him up the bed, she watches as he undoes his shirt and throws it to the furthest part of the room, she can’t stop her fingers slide over the lean muscle of his abdomen in front of her, relishing the way his body twitches when her fingernails catch lightly on each ab. 

She leans up to kiss him again, taking her weight off the bed, this time her hands frantically pull her shirt off, his laugh is music to her ears, the intimate moment losing some of it’s tension for a lighthearted atmosphere.

“Someone’s keen.” He mumbles up against her lips, the sight of her bra strains the fabric of his trousers.

“Mmm shut up.” Now free of her shirt her hand scratches the stubble on his jaw while the other wraps around his neck.

His hands fall to her sides, lightly tracing her ribcage while she kisses his neck, an audible snap and Lucifer gently slides her bra off, Chloe arches herself up against him, drawing out another one of those carnal growls from his throat. In response, he kisses her deeply, fingers grazing over her peaked nipples, expertly rolling them between thumb and forefinger.

The anticipation is getting to her, where foreplay was a rare occurrence for her with Dan, Lucifer seems to relish in the way her body draws to him like a magnet. She’s distracted-well nervous. It’s Lucifer, the self-confessed sex god who uses honey and singing bowls-.

The button and zip of her jeans being pulled open snaps her back into the moment.

“Lucifer wha-“ her body feels like it’s taken a defibrillator shock when he kisses the area just above her clit through her underwear.

“I’m sorry detective, what was that?” His grin is so fucking smug when she looks at him pulling off her jeans very slowly.

“Your such an ass.” Chloe watches him at the edge of the bed, balling her discarded jeans and launching them somewhere outside the room.

“Now. Where were we?”

His skillful hands run slowly up and down her legs at first, caressing slowly, Lucifer carefully massaging the muscles while he travels the length of her, returning back down to the base of the bed he pauses, the apprehension is literally killing her so much so that her legs have already begun shaking a little trying to fight the affect he’s having on her, she tightens her grip on the bedsheets. He’s barely even touched her and her body feels as if it’s a screw being wound tighter and tighter.

His lips touch the inside of her thigh and she feels like she may melt into the bed, while he kisses up the inside of her thigh she can’t help but open her legs wider, Lucifer’s fingers finally hook into the edge of thin cotton, drawing them down and over her legs,  she expects a cocky statement, but it never comes. His breath stutters when she’s fully exposed to him.

Then he’s climbing. _Fuck, he’s climbing slowly._ Her head tilts back, her eyes shut while she can feel him edging ever so closer, planting small feather kisses to the inside of her thigh, stubble scratching tantalizingly on her skin.

When he kisses his way around the part where she wants him the most she lets out a groan of frustration, she can feel his smile on her skin.

“Mmmm Detective, In a rush?” He plants a kiss so close, she can feel the secondary sensation.

“It’s not a rush, if your not actually doing anything!” She desperately pleads while laughing, eyes fluttering closed.

“Good things come to those who wait Chloe.” He laughs while he nips her inner thigh making her moan slightly. 

“Patience is bitter, but it’s fruit is sweet.”

“Do you have a quote book down the-ah!” Lucifer muffles her comeback when his tongue sinks into her apex, a deliciously slow line on her folds. He wraps his hands around each thigh planting her in place. 

The sensation sends small shocks through her body, his tongue swirls over the bundle of nerves, the screw tightens inadvertently tightens. She keens off the bed before feeling his strength pull her back down, easing lightly off, she pushes her body onto his tongue it swirling deliciously into her, every synapse alight with heightening sensation.

Her hand guides down her breasts, down her stomach making its way through his hair grazing lightly as she rocks against him, her eyes flutter close again picturing them locked in this embrace forever.

She can’t stop the small moans that escape her as he continues, hips bucking slowly over his mouth. Her legs try to close in, to wrap over his shoulders attempting to draw Lucifer even closer, but Lucifer never budges, when she looks down through lust driven eyes, Her stomach muscles spasm as he picks up the pace, the way his tongue flicks over her clit while he switches alternately to burying his tongue inside.

Her body tenses, her breath shortens and she can feel her orgasm ever so close, When their eyes lock through his untamed hair he drags the center of his tongue up the bundle of nerves almost instantly she can feels herself falling off the edge of the world, each delicious flick of his tongue coaxing her through her orgasm with moans of approval, her back arches up, pushing herself firmly onto him.

A few moments of uncontrollable aftershocks, she feels the weight of the bed dip as Lucifer’s back up to meet her minus his pants and boxers, she can’t help tipping her head back to kiss him fighting the minor tremors she’s feeling coarse through her body. Chloe’s hands caress down his toned sides, one hand reaching on to his manhood, eyes widening at the impressive length in her tiny hand barely able to wrap around him. fully.

She can feel his warm breath against her skin, his head dropping into her neck to stifle the muffled groans with kisses. She can’t help staring at his very aroused state, the nerves setting in, _Will he even fit?_ As if he’s read her mind he slides his open palm up her cheek while he holds himself up on the other pulling her in for a passionate kiss. 

The desire creeps up further when she slowly pumps her hand up and down enjoying the way he twitches over her, for a man-well devil who has already sated her into a mess, he’s surprisingly tentative. 

Chloe’s snaps back to reality, only realizing that he’s running his stubble deliciously along her jaw while he kisses her, pumping him faster, his panting into her open mouth only encourages her further the hairs on her neck standing at attention.

“No...” Chloe feels him tense up and in that moment she’s realizes she’s never felt so insecure.

“No..?” Her hand movements abruptly stop and she pulls him back.

“I’m certainly not going to come from your hand like a horny teenager.”

She laughs. Like an uncontrollable burst of laughter like when he gave her that necklace, her hand reaches up to cover her mouth while he looks in offended amusement.

“I’m sorry...I shouldn’t laugh.” She’s giggling throughout, his mouth upturned in a amused smile.

“A laugh is something I’d never thought i’d illicit from you in the middle of this.” He’s chuckling as he’s kissing her jawline, she keens upwards the tip of him brushing her center lightly.

“The middle eh? Whatever happened to the best night of my life?” She manages to get out before he drops a lingering kiss to her lips.

He moans into her like he’s remembering something. “Yes well, not everyday you end up confessing your love is it now? Plus the night is comprised of many hours.” He climbs over her to cradle the inside of her thighs, legs pushing apart slowly as he settles himself at her entrance, the tip of him brushing over the sensitized skin.

She clutches at his free forearm as he lines himself up slowly with the other hand.

“Tell me again. Show me.” She’s ridiculously turned on, her breasts heaving as she breathes, she needs more than this, much, much more. Lips parted as she feels the head of him touch where she wants him the most.

“Chloe, I love you.”

He leans over her to press their foreheads together softly, Chloe watches as he closes his eyes, reopening them to a literal blaze of glory. She gasps loudly but not at his appearance change but the emotion of his expression as he slides into her at last, treasuring the delicious sensation of him stretching her slowly.

He lays kisses along her collar when he’s fully sheathed inside, the sensation of him is like her whole body has just awoke from a deep slumber, she can’t help pull his face into her hands, those deep pools of crimson staring back at her.

“I love you too.”

She lifts her head up, meeting his mouth with desperation, tongues colliding as he slowly pulls himself to the edge of her only to thrust gently back, she can’t stop the small gasps coming out or as he kisses her, desperately clutching at his neck as his rhythm increases, she feels her inner muscles begin to flutter when he slowly drags himself before sliding back inside.

“Oh my go-“ What voice she has left is muffled by his lips and tongue.

After a few moments, she feels Lucifer can sense that she’s close, his teasing touches on her breasts and stomach have started to build her up to her peak, his member torturing her alternating between mind-numbingly slow pumps against her slick walls and powerful deep ones that bring white spots on the edges of her vision.

Chloe’s Legs wrap around him, his large hands gripping her small frame as his abs flex and define as he thrusts, she doesn’t know when he sat up and pulled her towards him, she really couldn’t care less. The sight of him holding her open legs as he thrusts is the definition of sex, fuel for the fire and she can’t help bite gently at her lower, the crackles of electricity fill her belly, her fingers grip the bed sheet while she writhes against him grinding for more of that delicious friction.

“Lucifer, please I need-“ 

She doesn’t even know what she’s asking for, but apparently Lucifer does because he swaps his rhythmic movements for slow angled thrusts, hitting that spot inside her perfectly. Hands reaching out to grasping for her anchor only for her hands to leave a trail of her nails on his chest and stomach. 

He’s back close to her, her teeth resting on his god-like shoulders, biting down hard while he whispers dirty little secrets in her ear, the screw tightens inside her and she can feel his movements quicken as the pleasure builds between them, Chloe can’t help but clutch on to his body, the layer of glistening skin forming as they writhe together in pleasure.

“Lucifer, I’m-I’m going to come.” Shes now desperate for the release and the growl of approval she receives vibrates through her body.

Finally, her orgasm comes crashing like waves into her working its way up her body until she’s completely shattering around him. Her vision whites and for a moment she thinks she might pass out, she can feel her inner muscles clenching around Lucifer’s length still moving desperately inside her. His rhythm slows to deep strokes for friction while her body rides the high against him. He groans loudly when he comes, coating the insides of her the sensation of his body heightening her orgasm, he’s twitching uncontrollably as he empties inside her, ferociously kissing her while she clutches him feverishly.

Their kisses turn from passionate to slow-moving drawn out ones, laughing like flirting teenagers at each other. His body fits like a jigsaw piece against her with his free hand he moves falling strands of her hair out of her face tucking them behind her ear, her happy sigh falls from her mouth staring up at this fallen angel who’s just made love to her.

He pulls away to lie back on the bed, propping himself up before she joins him under the covers. Sleek silk against her aching body feels heavenly, his hands lightly tug on her body pulling her towards him, when she lays her head on his chest, his fingers dance against her exposed spine.

“Are we a thing now?” She chances the question, nervous on how he’ll react.

“Well with what we did just then, I hope we bloody are.” She feels like she may burst.

“I mean you have Las Vegas, the move and everything.” She panics, eyes watering at the thought of him leaving.

“Things have changed Chloe.” The panic subsides and she smiles when she hears his contented sigh.

“And I think rather for the better.” He smiles when her eyes drift shut.


End file.
